


I'm slightly offended

by Killbothtwins



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the people I love are literal trash, Canonical Blindness and Deafness, Hell's Kitchen, I think I'm in love with Daredevil you guys, based on a tumblr prompt, dumpsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two superheroes walk into a dumpster. Well, get thrown in. No, there's no punchline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm slightly offended

**Author's Note:**

> punkbuckies: 
> 
> clint barton being thrown into a dumpster only to find out that he is not the only one in that dumpster 
> 
> matt murdock being slightly offended that someone else has been thrown into his dumpster
> 
> me: I need to write this

Find the post [here](http://punkbuckies.tumblr.com/post/116242516901/clint-barton-being-thrown-into-a-dumpster-only-to)

 

 

Matt heard several muffled grunts and swears he usually only associated with his own experiences as Daredevil. Either that or someone getting the snot kicked out of them. They were the same thing for Matt, most days.

 

He threw a piece of banana off his shoulder and hoped the meaty smelling thing by his foot was a turkey, not a rat. He couldn't always tell, in an environment with so many smells and...feels. 

 

He felt the dumpster open and something hard land on top of him. 

 

"Oomph."

Matt said articulately. 

"Crap."

The man in top of him said back. 

 

Matt squirmed his way so that he was on the top of the pile of garbage.

"Get your own dumpster, moron."

He said, huffing. The man groaned. 

 

"In case you couldn’t tell, I didn't exactly  choose  to get thrown in this dumpster, bro."

The man said.

"Are you  blind?

 

Matt paused for just a little too long, shuffling uncomfortably around a pile of what he hoped was Nutella. 

 

"Wait, seriously? Dude."

The man said, and Matt's annoyance returned. 

 

"Yes. And I said  geddoff . Are you deaf or something?"

 

This time it was the man's turn to pause for an awkwardly long time. 

 

"Really?"

 

Matt asked. 

 

"Well I'm not sharing my dumpster with you. I was bleeding to death in here first."

 

"We can bleed at the same time."

The man said. 

"Are you seriously offended?"

 

Matt crossed his arms.

"No."

 

"You are! I didn't choose to get beaten up and thrown in a dumpster!"

 

"I know."

Matt huffed. 

 

"You're worse than Kate. You don’t have a monopoly on bleeding, you know."

The man said. 

 

"What is poking me in the leg?"

Matt asked irritably, kicking at it. 

"Is this a ski pole? Who carries a ski pole with them?"

 

"It's an arrow! Why would I be carrying a ski pole?"

 

"I don't know. Why do you have an arrow?"

Matt grumbled.

 

They sat in silence, trapped under the heavy lid of the garbage can.

"Are you really blind?"

 

"Maybe."

Matt said. 

"Are you really deaf?"

"Maybe."

 

They sat in silence again until Matt could feel the dumpster lid opening once again, letting out a wave of smelly air from the inside and a breath of the fresh from the sunny day outside. 

 

"If there's another person flying in here, I swear-"

A woman poked her head in. She had strawberry shampoo and a smell of blood about her.

 

"Oh, sorry."

She said, sounding surprised. 

"Wrong idiot."

 

Matt rolled over with a groan, and he heard the guy underneath him wave.

"Hi, Nat."

 

He said. The girl sighed and hauled him out of the dumpster with one hand. 

 

She shut the lid again. 

 

It opened a minute later.

"Hi, Claire."

He said as she hoisted him out with a put-upon groan.

"You would not believe what his deaf guy did. Who carries a ski pole around Hell's Kitchen?"


End file.
